Autonomía binaria
by Dihana-Servenius
Summary: Los sobrevivientes de la Replifuerza se ven obligados a ir al lugar donde los restos del Final Weapon habían caído, lo encontraron ahí fue el inició de un nuevo ciclo que traerá nuevas batallas y desgracias.
1. Prólogo

_Mis deseos, mis propósitos y los rostros de aquellas personas que tanto apreciaba se iban borrando conforme todo se volvía obscuro. No tengo ya control de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera puedo articular palabras. No entiendo cuando las cosas se salieron de control, cuando pasamos de momentos felices a momentos tan trágicos._

_Estuve en medio del fuego cruzado, computando más de lo que podía soportar, no supe qué en momento perdí la razón. La última cosa que hice fue ver los restos de mi hermano sin poder creer que ahora, aquel a quien consideraba mi fuerte e invencible querido hermano ya no era más que un montón de chatarra. _

_Y después de eso, tenía su núcleo de energía entre mis manos, dispuesta a luchar contra aquel que lo había destruido. A partir de ese punto no supe que pasó exactamente, solo me dejaba llevar por el instinto a la vez que todo mi ser era invadido por un muy agudo dolor estarse friendo mis circuitos al no ser compatible con su núcleo, desde ese momento sabía que no sobreviviría._

_La batalla terminó, aun usando aquel Ride Armor no pude vencer, al menos pude ver el rostro de él una última vez, decirle mi más profundo e imposible deseo. Todo se ha terminado, ya no hay esperanza ni vuelta atrás…así es como mi existencia deja de existir._

**Autonomía binaria**

El clima estaba terriblemente malo esta vez, toda esa niebla en medio del bosque es simplemente molesta. Agradecidamente, aquel pequeño grupo de búsqueda llevaba el equipo necesario para inspeccionar toda el área sin problemas, estando ya cerca del lugar donde habían caído los restos del Final Weapon. El líder del grupo es un reploid corpulento cuyo aspecto recuerda mucho algún capitán de la milicia, siendo este de color verde obscuro teniendo los bordes de la manga y de lo que simula ser un "abrigo" militar son de color rojo. En su rostro se nota una barba de candado que rodea sus labios. Se puede notar un poco de su cabello que es color blanco y un poco puntiagudo debajo de su gorro. En sus hombros se ven profundas raspaduras echas con algún objeto muy filoso con el objetivo de borrarse aquellas insignias que tenía grabadas, por lo que quedaba de estas marcas, se puede saber que alguna vez fue parte de la extinta Replifuerza.

No solo él; el resto de sus seguidores había realizado la acción en una señal de que ya no eran más parte de dicho grupo. Ya había pasado un mes desde todo el incidente de Eurasia, por lo que era momento de aprovechar e ir a buscar si había quedado algo de los restos de aquella estación espacial. Es cierto, que voló en pedazos en el espacio, sin embargo, se registró que varios fragmentos cayeron en diferentes partes del mundo, no se pudieron investigar todos ya que se sé decidió que, por respeto, dejar el asunto en paz para todas aquella víctimas del incidente.

Hubo muy pocos sobrevivientes, muchos de ellos no habían ido con sus compañeros, otros pocos lograron escapar al saber que el Final Weapon había sido alcanzado por los legendarios Irregular (Maverick) Hunters que eran X y Zero. A lo ojos de la mayoría quedaron como cobardes o incluso como traidores, aunque esa perspectiva cambió al poco tiempo y se les llamó "los que fueron más inteligentes", incluso fueron perdonados cuando aquella breve guerra terminó. Por si esto no fuera poco, muchos más compañeros cayeron al ser víctimas de la enorme cantidad de virus que llenó la tierra durante todo lo ocurrido con Eurasia, así que los que aún quedan vivos tuvieron que armarse de una gran fortaleza con tal de sobrevivir en las condiciones tan devastadoras en las que está la tierra ahora, apartarse lo más lejos que pudieron de la gran ciudad Arcadia y sustentarse de todo lo que pudieran encontrar en bases destruidas o abandonadas, poblados deshechos, entre otros lugares donde alguna vez habitaron humanos o reploids. Por supuesto que la gran mayoría de ellos se sentía asqueado por estas acciones nada honorificas, no obstante, se tragaban su orgullo al momento de darse cuenta que eran necesarias.

Es por eso que ahora han decidido irrumpir en aquellos restos "prohibidos", en búsqueda de lo que sea que pueda servirles. Aquel gran reploid se ocupaba de abrir paso a sus compañeros al derribar algunos árboles o quitar los muy pesados troncos que les obstruía el paso. Escuchó un repentino grito femenino a su espalda, seguido de varias maldiciones, él gran reploid no hizo más que negar con la cabeza y girarse sobre sus talones con tal de ver que había pasado.

Lo que ocurrió fue que una reploid había caído en un gran agujero de espaldas, y ahora mismo estaba saliendo de aquel lugar, murmurando aun ciertas maldiciones.

-Rifella –dice el gran reploid, aguantándose las ganas de reírse- ¿estás bien? Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado

-¡Y tu deberías cerrar la boca, grandulón! –respondió la chica estando un tanto malhumorada.

Esta reploid tiene su verdoso cabello corto y de corte recto que muy apenas rebasa su cuello, su frente está completamente al descubierto, teniendo solo dos muy pequeños cabellos rectos sobre su frente. Su rostro es rodeado por dos alargados mechones que llegan a la altura de sus ojos. Su muy expresiva mirada (que ahora muestra enfado) es resaltada por sus orbes esmeraldas. Todo su cuerpo es cubierto por un traje de tono pistache, su armadura solo consta de su peto, las protecciones de los guanteletes y aquellas características "botas" que usan los reploids, todo el conjunto es color verde obscuro, cuyos extremos son de color blanco al igual que la gran gema redonda de su pecho.

-Dime, capitán Nathan –dice Rifella- ¿por qué demonio tenemos que venir a un lugar tan problemático? Aun si encontramos algo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, dudo mucho que otros "carroñeros" no hayan venido ya a llevarse todo lo que aun podía usarse

-Ehm…-el enorme reploid se rasca un poco detrás de la cabeza- ya no soy capitán…-tose un poco- son ordenes de Tao, dijo que tiene un presentimiento sobre este lugar y que no deberíamos desaprovecharlo

-Ah, perfecto, de nuevo escuchando al viejo senil ese ¿quién lo hizo líder en primer lugar? Ese sujeto terminará matándonos un día por enviarnos a lugares tan malos como este

Nathan no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa al escucharla, es cierto que Rifella tiene mal carácter aunque siempre es gracioso escuchar todos aquellos "berrinches" que da.

-Bien podrías adelantarte e inspeccionar el perímetro –se lleva una mano a la barbilla- según mi cálculos, no debemos estar más de cien metros del lugar, bien podrías usar tu habilidad con el viento para abrirte paso

Nathan esperaba un reclamo, aunque al posar sus orbes celestes en la chica, se sorprendió un poco al ver como la peli verde baja la mirada, torciendo un poco los labios.

-…No puedo, me quedé ya sin energía para usar mis habilidades especiales, solo tengo la reserva de mi tanque auxiliar y no es mucha, la estoy guardando por si surge alguna emergencia

-Lo siento mucho, Rif…-baja su mano- olvidé que también hay escases de tanques de energía

La chica no dijo nada, solo dio pasos apresurados siguiendo la que su líder estaba marcando. Alguna vez se le conoció a esta reploid como "la indomable Vendaval Rifella", un elemento de clase B de la Replifuerza, teniendo habilidades muy prometedoras aunque su pésimo carácter hacía que subiera de rango más lento de lo que debería. Siempre había estado orgullosa de lo que podía hacer, parecía que nada ni nadie podía detenerla. Ahora, y después de todo ese tiempo, aquel indomable espíritu está bastante apagado, ya ni es la sombra de lo que solía ser. Toda aquella crisis por la que pasa la tierra afecta todos, si en las ciudades es un tanto difícil conseguir tanques de energía, no es muy complicado imaginar cómo es la situación para aquellos grupos nómadas, sumando que todavía tienen que enfrentarse a los Mavericks que aparezcan en el camino.

Después de unos minutos, todo aquel grupo empieza a recolectar todo lo que sea útil de los múltiples fragmentos de sus antiguos compañeros o del Final Weapon que están regados por toda el área, para eso, muchos de los presentes tenían consigo unos contenedores cilíndricos rectangulares con azas con tal de poderlos cargar en la espalda. Rifella se dirigió hacia un gran pedazo de metal un tanto calcinado que estaba recargado sobre un tronco caído, aplicando un poco de su fuerza pudo moverlo hasta dejarlo caer hacia atrás, solo que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que había descubierto.

-Oh, demonios…-se gira hacia atrás- ¡Nathan, Nathan, trae tu enorme trasero aquí ya!

Nathan corrió tan pronto como pudo hacia donde está su compañera, deteniéndose junto a ella, incluso aquellos serenos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par ante lo que estaba viendo. Sobre aquel césped yacía el cuerpo de una antigua compañera que conocían muy bien: Iris.

La gran parte de su cuerpo estaba muy dañado tanto por la batalla que tuvo como por la explosión del Final Weapon y todavía su descenso a la tierra. La mitad de su cuerpo (y el rostro) estaba calcinado, por lo que sus componentes internos quedan expuestos. Lo que alguna vez fue su hermoso cabello castaño está ahora muy maltratado, quemado e incompleto. Cualquiera pensaría que esta horrible escena es lo que sorprendió a los reploids pero no es así; lo que realmente les sorprendió es que su cuerpo estaba en muy buenas condiciones a comparación de los otros restos que ya ni siquiera se sabe a quienes pertenecieron.

-Iris…-Nathan se arrodilla con cuidado junto al cuerpo, tomándolo entre sus brazos- jamás pensé que te volveríamos a ver…

-Dudo mucho que tenga reparación –dice Rifella, observándola- digo, ya pasó mucho tiempo, tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha ocurrido, sería todo un milagro que vuelva a funcionar

-¿Así como es todo un milagro encontrarla en una sola pieza? –el gran reploid niega con la cabeza- al menos quiero que Tao la vea, si ya no tiene remedio, le rogaré para que la deje como está y la regresemos aquí, al menos se merece un sepulcro digno –se levanta poco a poco- así lo habría querido Coronel

-Tienes razón…-la peli verde aprieta con fuerza sus manos, murmura en voz baja- maldito Zero…

Así, todo aquel grupo terminó de tomar todo lo que necesitaban y tomar el camino de regreso a su refugio temporal, ninguno dijo una palabra acerca del hallazgo de Iris, solo guardaron un profundo silencio.

* * *

**Hola chicos, este proyecto lo estaré muy ocasionalmente, realmente es una idea que quería sacarme de la idea y pues lo escribí completamente sola jajaja. Quiero agradecer mucho a Cherryle por apoyarme bastante con este proyecto, espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado nxn. Se aceptan sugerencia y comentarios jejeje hasta la próxima.**


	2. Fragmentos de datos

**Autonomía binaria**

**Capítulo 1**

**Fragmentos de datos**

El refugio temporal no era más que una abandonada base en medio de las montañas boscosas, agregando las repentinas apariciones de neblina y lluvia en todo el lugar, es una perfecta localización que impide que varios Irregulares o personas se acerquen. Tao pudo hacer funcional el lugar una vez más, tomando muy en cuenta el no mejorarlo mucho ya que deben estarse moviendo, más que nada porque saben que muy probablemente los Irregular Hunters vuelvan a reclamar esa clase de lugares en un futuro en cuanto la crisis mundial pase. La habitación que había sido adaptada como un pequeño laboratorio fue alguna vez una enfermería, algunas luces parpadean y otras más emiten una muy tenue luz. Junto a una de las camillas está aquel reploid que responde a nombre de Tao, uno de los muchos comandantes iniciales de la Replifuerza, encargado especialmente de la investigación y el avance científico/tecnológico.

Su estatura es la de un humano promedio, trae puesto una especie de casco que tiene forma de una gorra militar, sobre sus ojos hay un par de lentes verdosos a los cuales se pueden aumentar o disminuir la graduación a como su dueño lo desee. Su armadura, al igual que la de Nathan, tiene un aire de un abrigo militar blanco con algunas joyas doradas sobre su pecho que dan cierto parecido a botones que le dan cierto aire formal. Sus ojos son un tanto obscuros aunque se ven la serie de diafragmas que conforman sus iris, como si fueran las lentes de una cámara fotográfica.

Tao se encontraba analizando a Iris, observando el más mínimo detalle de aquel cuerpo sin vida que está sobre una camilla vieja. Lo que podría ser las pupilas de este hombre brillan levemente al activarse un escáner que le van dando diagnósticos más exactos. Nathan se encuentra a solo unos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados, estando un tanto ansioso.

-Esto no es bueno, todos sus circuitos de programación están completamente freídos –dice Tao- sumando todos los daños que ha recibido en batalla, veo muy difícil que podamos repararla

-Lo que me temía…-Nathan baja sus brazos, suspirando profundamente- creo que entonces la regresaré a…

-Nunca dije que sería imposible –lo interrumpe- pero necesitamos tiempo así como los materiales correctos, incluso podría probar en ella aquel proyecto en el que he estado trabajando recientemente –se aleja de la camilla- solo que no puedo garantizar que sea la misma después de eso

-¿Realmente tienes que recurrir a "ese proyecto"? ¿Tan bajo hemos llegado?

-Nathan –dice Tao- mi investigación trata sobre aprovechar los beneficios del virus Irregular sin llegar a enloquecer, uno de esos beneficios es que puede perfeccionar el huésped que habita haciéndolo más fuerte –lleva una mano en su barbilla- de hecho aún poseo los datos de la construcción de Iris y los de su hermano, podría usarlos junto con mi proyecto para garantizar un 10% más de éxito de su reconstrucción

-Eso es lo que temo, Tao, prácticamente tendrás que convertir a esta chica en una máquina de guerra si es que queremos tenerla de vuelta, sin garantía de que funcione

-Es un riesgo que podemos llevar…a menos que prefieras dejarla de nuevo en donde la encontraste

Nathan se quedó pensando acerca de aquello. Por un lado, realmente no quería que aquella pobre chica fuera un conejillo de indias. Por otro lado, ella solo había sido una víctima en toda esa guerra absurda que inició General, se merecía una segunda oportunidad, lo mismo hubieran hecho si el cuerpo de Coronel hubiera estado en las mismas condiciones.

-De acuerdo –dice Nathan- haz lo que tengas que hacer, Rifella y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos

-Perfecto, empezaré a trabajar cuanto antes –responde Tao, sonriendo levemente- por fin tengo algo interesante en que trabajar

Nathan solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía un poco, ya extrañaba ver esa clase de reacciones en quien se ha convertido en un su gran amigo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido, los reploids trabajaban duro para limpiar la tierra y hacerla de nuevo habitable para los humanos, era una recuperación lenta pero segura, una vez más, la humanidad ponía sus esperanzas en sus compañeros robóticos. No obstante, la actividad Irregular seguía al tope y todo se puso peor cuando X decidió retirarse de las líneas de batalla con tal de buscar métodos más pacifistas para solucionar el problema. La gran mayoría vio esto como una terrible desgracia sin precedentes, pero para los grupos como los de Nathan fue una oportunidad de oro.

Aprovechando esta debilidad, se formaron pequeñas bandas de mercenarios que acabaran con los Mavericks o sospechosos de estar infectados de forma eficaz, rápida y limpia. Rifella y sus compañeros tomaban cualquier encargo que tuvieran enfrente, ya sea por dinero o a cambio de cualquier cosa que les sirviera para el mantenimiento de los suyos. A diferencia de Red Alert, este pequeño grupo hacia lo posible por no darse a conocer y usando cualquier método que les garantizara éxito en sus trabajos, siempre y cuando esto no involucrara lastimar a ningún civil inocente ya sea humano o reploid. Así fue todo hasta la caída de Red Alert y el regreso de X a la batalla, las actividades de Rifella sus compañeros tuvieron que ser mucho más discretas desde entonces. Aún seguían operando de esta manera aun después de todo con los incidentes del Proyecto Jakob y de todo lo ocurrido en Giga City.

Ahora, Nathan avanza con pasos apresurados por los pasillos de aquella base que es su centro de operaciones, por los grandes ventanales se es capaz de deducir que es un lugar muy alto, incluso se ve el gran océano pacífico que hay debajo del lugar, señal de que se encuentran muy cerca de Giga City. La compuerta de la habitación donde se dirigía se abrió de forma vertical en cuanto se acercó, en el interior se encuentra Tao y Rifella, ambos estando frente a un panel que conecta a una capsula que está a unos cuatro metros más adelante.

-Entonces es cierto –dice Nathan, sonriendo de emoción- por fin lo has logrado

-Así es –dice Tao- he tardado bastante tiempo pero por fin pude reconstruirla –teclea de forma ágil sobre el panel- tuve que reproducir una copia exacta del núcleo de energía que se suponía que ambos tendrían si se lograba crear al "peleador perfecto", con la muestra del virus que modifiqué puedo decir que la compatibilidad fue un completo éxito y esta vez no hubo necesidad de dividirlo en la mitad

-Sí que eres todo un genio, Tao –se acerca al panel, teniendo ambas manos sobre su espalda- has logrado lo impensable

-Viejo, tengo que darte crédito –dice Rifella, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada y colocando su diestra sobre su cintura- esta vez te has lucido, ahora sí puedo decir que tienes un poco más de mis respetos

-El único problema ahora –responde Tao, a la vez que se mueve a un lado para mostrarle la pantalla a Nathan- es que solo pude hacer una recuperación de datos de memoria del 45% y algunos más siguen un tanto dañados

El gran ex capitán se queda sumamente pensativo con esto, lo que quiere decir que le toca la peor parte: decirle todo lo ocurrido a la chica.

-Aun cuando su programación de batalla ha sido instalada con éxito –prosigue el científico- tuve que hacer más compactos todos los componentes de su cuerpo, eso le da una agilidad muy superior aunque su resistencia es severamente baja a comparación de un reploid promedio

-Espera, viejo –dice Rifella, volteándolo a ver- ¿cómo que un cuerpo más compacto? ¿Cómo rayos pensaste que eso sería una buena con tal consecuencia?

-No hubo opción –responde Tao- tenía que trabajar con los recursos que teníamos, por lo que se podría decir que su aspecto no es muy diferente de un humano promedio, salvo en lo de la resistencia, todo funciona perfectamente bien

La peli verde se cruza de brazos ante aquellas palabras, simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ahora resulta que tenían que estar muy al pendiente de ella o cualquier golpe, aun el más mínimo, podría hacerla volar en pedazos ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir que algo así podría funcionar como guerrero?. Casi como leyendo sus pensamientos, el científico prosiguió.

-Aunque si pude construirle aparte una armadura que cubre todos los defectos que su nuevo cuerpo puede tener, puede activarla a voluntad y así si se encuentra en problemas no tendremos de qué preocuparnos

-Por tu bien, espero que realmente funcione esa armadura, vejestorio –dice Rifella, estando enfada.

-Yo opino que hizo un gran trabajo con todo esto, además de que le da una ventaja sigilosa muy significativa –dice Nathan, cerrando los ojos a la vez que sonríe- entonces ¿ya iniciaste con la activación?

-Tao asiente con la cabeza- así es, solo es cosa de esperar

La compuerta de la capsula soltó una gran cantidad de vapor, los leds que había en la parte superior brillan en un intenso tono verde, la compuerta va abriéndose lentamente. En cuanto todo el vapor se ha dispersado, los tres son capaces de ver una silueta femenina en el interior que poco a poco va adquiriendo forma; todo el cuerpo de Iris es cubierto por un traje blanco, la chica progresivamente va abriendo sus ojos exponiendo unos orbes rojizos, una pequeña consecuencia secundaria que es señal de que aquel virus controlado está dentro de su sistema. Parpadeando un poco, su campo de visión se va ajustado a la graduación correcta, a la vez que ella va poniéndose de pie con cuidado. Otra diferencia un tanto notoria es su cabello; los característicos mechones que tiene sobre su rostro son un tanto más largos y delgados, y el resto que recae en su espalda le llega ahora a la altura de su espalda baja.

La primera en acercarse fue Rifella al estar muy entusiasmada con su despertar aunque quedando a medio metro de distancia con tal de darle su espacio.

-Iris ¿de verdad eres tú? Simplemente no puedo creerlo, esto se podría decir que es un milagro

-¡Un milagro de la ciencia! –exclama Tao desde su posición actual.

La castaña solo posa sus orbes rojizos sobre la chica peli verde, en su cabeza aparecen fugaces recuerdos de haberla conocido antes, fueron tan rápidos que incluso la marearon un poco, por lo que llevó su zurda sobre su rostro.

-Ugh...-Iris va bajando poco a poco su mano- Eres Vendaval Rifella ¿cierto?...acababas de ascender al rango B…

-¡La misma! –dice Rifella con una gran sonrisa- ¡no puedo creer que aún recuerdes aquello!

"Recordar aquello", no supo la razón, pero esas palabras inquietaron a la castaña, es decir ¿Qué no se supone que eso fue un hecho reciente? El segundo en acercarse fue Nathan, con aquella expresión amigable que tanto lo caracteriza, tomando la palabra.

-Bienvenida, Iris, realmente es bueno volverte a ver, sé que debes estar confundida…-su expresión se vuelve seria- aunque hay algo que debes saber y te pido que por favor me escuches con cuidado, oigas lo que oigas debes tomarlo con mucha calma

Nathan se dispuso a contarle con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido en la conocida "Gran guerra de la Replifuerza", fue muy claro en recalcar que no fue culpa de los Maverick Hunters ir tras ellos, ni culpa de la Replifuerza buscar independizarse, todo fue planeado por Sigma, moviendo los hilos para que todo aquello sucediera. Tuvo que mencionar lo ocurrido con Coronel y como ella fue al Final Weapon solo enfrentarse contra Zero, resultado de la profunda desesperación en la que ella había caído. A partir de ese punto, Nathan confesó que no supo los detalles de todo lo ocurrido, solo se enteraron que el Final Weapon fue destruido, General también cayó en batalla y Sigma fue detenido una vez más.

El gran reploid estaba a punto de contarle más cosas pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Iris; sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y sus ojos abiertos como platos, ya se debió imaginar el shock tan grande por el que está pasando. Estaba por decir algo más cuando vio como la chica dio unos pasos hacia la salida de la habitación y estando cerca de la puerta comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Los tres presentes se apresuraron a ir tras ella, llamándola una y otra vez por su nombre pero la castaña parecía no reaccionar, Iris solo seguía corriendo sin rumbo. Su mente tenía toda una oleada de recuerdos de como era su vida en los primeros días que la activaron por primera vez, la gente que conoció, los momentos que pasó con su hermano, la primera vez que conoci Zero, algunas cosas de sus primeras misiones siendo una navegadora novata de los Irregular Hunters, a partir de ese punto todo fue borroso, o eran recuerdos incompletos de todo lo ocurrido. La última memoria que pudo captar fue aquella donde veía por última vez el rostro de Zero.

"Por favor…aléjate de la Replifuerza…quiero vivir en un mundo donde vivamos tu y yo, donde solo los reploids existan…"

Esas palabras quedaron muy marcadas en ella, tanto que ni siquiera aquel daño en sus datos pudo borrarlas. Iris llegó hasta una plataforma de aterrizaje quedando muy cerca de la orilla, dándose cuenta que está en lo que parece que está en una base flotante, las ventiscas son un tanto fuertes ahora, por lo que su cabello se mueve de un lado a otro sin parar. Todos los presentes estaban bastante sorprendidos ante aquella escena, no sabían que hacer o decir, su incertidumbre aumentó cuando llegó Nathan acompañado de Rifella y Tao, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquella chica no le diera por saltar. En vez de eso, la chica dio un desgarrador grito de agonía que dejó a todos con un crudo frío recorriendo sus cuerpos. Seguido de esto, se deja caer al suelo estando de rodillas, golpeando con suma fuerza la superficie de metal donde está, a la vez que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar.

-¡¿por qué no me escuchaste?!

Había conseguido abollar un poco la superficie, fue hasta entonces que Rifella se apresuró a ir hacia Iris, hasta quedar de rodillas junto a ella, abrazándola con tal de otorgarle algún consuelo, se dio cuenta de que la castaña se detuvo pero sollozaba con fuerza.


	3. Antes del atraco

Autonomía binaria

Capítulo 2

Antes del atraco

Hace unas semanas que el ambiente se siente un tanto pesado, es como si fuera el preludio de una tormenta. La actividad Maverick ha estado completamente controlada desde que el nuevo chip de inmunidad fue construido e instalado en los reploids de nueva generación, en cuanto notaron que fueron completamente exitosos, se procedió a instalarse al resto de los reploids de forma obligatoria, claro, esta vez retirando toda muestra de datos de Sigma en ellos. Si bien eran momentos pacíficos, lo mejor era no bajar la guardia. Axl ha estado sometido a varias revisiones periódicas desde que despertó de su condición comatosa, con tal de asegurarse que su sistema está completamente limpio, algo que deja al joven Hunter fastidiado, sumando que casi no ha salido a misiones, comienza a ponerse un tanto impaciente.

Por su parte, cuando X no está en misiones, a petición del consejo gubernamental, se dedica a ayudar a fortalecer más la convivencia entre humanos y reploids, siendo uno de los más grandes y amados héroes de Arcadia, de forma muy gustosa aceptan su presencia en los eventos especiales a los que se le invita. Por otro lado, quien más se encontraba desubicado con estos periodos de paz era Zero, aun cuando centraba toda su atención en atender las escasas emergencias que surgían o entrenar junt Axl, simplemente no podía dejar de estar alerta, a sabiendas de que esta paz no duraría mucho, como siempre ha ocurrido. No es que no deseara que las cosas siguieran así, es solo que tiene bien presente que esta clase de periodos son bastante efímeros. No solo eso, ha estado teniendo un extraño presentimiento que lo ha hecho sentir más inquieto de lo normal.

Justo el día de hoy Signas había convocado una reunión, por lo que en el cuarto de control están los tres Hunters presentes al igual que sus navegadoras.

-Hemos recibido información confiable acerca de que habrá un atraco al tren de carga que saldrá esta noche para llevar armamento y generadores de energía para las otras bases de los Maverick Hunters –dice Signas- nuestro contacto ha mencionado que un Irregular que responde a nombre de Hori es quien ha estado contratando mercenarios para llevar a cabo el trabajo

-¡Perfecto! –exclama Axl con emoción- ¡por fin algo de acción!

-Espera, Axl –agrega Pallette, levantando su dedo índice- tienes que tomar en cuenta que nada de la carga debe ser dañado, eso es parte de la misión

-Vamos, no soy tan descuidado para dañar algo tan importante –se señala con el dedo pulgar así mismo, sonriendo con orgullo- recuerda que ya soy un Hunter de clase S ahora, lo que significa que soy uno de los mejores

-Sí, claro –dice Pallette estando un tanto molesta, a la vez que se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja- ¿recuerdas la misión pasada, señor "soy clase S, casi exploto el edificio"?

-¡P-pero eso fue culpa de ese maldito Maverick que me hizo fallar el tiro en el último segundo! –el pelirrojo exclama estando un tanto molesto-¡¿cómo demonios iba a saber que iba a lanzar una granada cegadora?!

-Entonces solo debemos interceptar a los Mavericks –dice Zero

-Así es –dice Signas- solo que debemos hacerlo de tal forma que no sean descubiertos e interceptar el transporte justo cuando crean que han tenido éxito

En la gran pantalla se proyecta una imagen holográfica de la ruta del tren, siendo el punto de clave en uno de los cruces de las vías que llevarán la carga hacia una ruta montañosa. Signas seguía explicando el plan, no obstante, Layer estaba mirando un momento a su compañero, por supuesto que ella había notado que el Hunter rojo se ha estado "cerrando" más al grupo, realmente le gustaría ayudarlo pero no sabe exactamente como, temiendo mucho a incomodarlo si le llega a preguntar directamente acerca de lo que le ocurre.

-Layer

La navegadora se sobresalta al escuchar su nombre, girándose tan pronto como pudo hacia el origen de aquella voz que había sido Signas.

-¿s-si? –dice nerviosamente la navegadora.

-Aquí es donde necesitamos que tengas el apoyo de Alia y de Pallette, muy probable usen algún sistema de defensa que pueda interrumpir las transmisiones, por lo que debes ejecutar un programa nuevo que se ha desarrollado para sobrellevar esta clase de problemas, sin embargo, por lo que debes estar muy atenta y usarlo en el momento justo, inclusive podremos obtener un análisis completo de cada uno de los enemigos

-Entendido–dice Layer- me encargaré de eso

-Dependiendo a la captura de datos que obtengamos, es la forma en la que debemos proceder –dice Alia- como Pallette ha mencionado antes: nuestro deber es recuperar la carga sin dañarla

-Cuenten con nosotros –dice X- nos aseguraremos de que el tren llegue a su destino

-Perfecto –dice Signas- entonces nos veremos dentro de tres horas, por el momento pueden retirarse

Zero fue el primero en salir del cuarto de control, seguido de X y de Axl, este último se mostraba emocionado.

-Nada como una buena misión para estirar un poco las piernas –Axl lleva sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- de verdad la aburrición ya me estaba matando

-Solo espero que no entusiasmes demasiado –dice X, girándose hacia Axl- ya sabes lo importante que es esta misión para los Irregular Hunters

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé –el pelirrojo suspira con pesadez- deberían confiar un poco más en mí ¿saben? No sé cuántas veces tengo que demostrarles lo bueno que soy –posa su mirada en Zero- es cierto, Zero, estas mucho más callado de lo usual ¿tanto descanso te ha comenzado afectar?

Solo así el reploid rojo se detuvo, girándose hacia los otros dos Hunters. Obviamente tanto X como Axl se detuvieron, curiosos de lo que Zero pudiera decirles.

-Procuren mantener los ojos bien abiertos –dice Zero- algo me dice que esta misión no va ser tan sencilla como parece

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta X- ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo?

-No, no ha ocurrido nada –el rubio se da media vuelta- Axl, si esta vez pones en riesgo la misión, me aseguraré de que tengas tres días de suspensión –se aleja caminando.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama el pelirrojo, bajando sus brazos y dando un par de pasos hacia adelante- ¡ya les dije que eso no fue culpa mía, maldición!

X solo seguía con la mirada a su amigo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él no decía esa clase de cosas al azar pero tampoco dejaba en claro que era aquello que le hacía decir tales palabras.

El Air Bus se detuvo justo enfrente de una enorme plataforma flotante en la que se aprecia un hermoso paisaje lleno de flora completamente natural, los Jardines Kremastos están conformados de una grande de estas plataformas a las que solo se puede acceder por vehículos aéreos, una de las más grandes maravillas de Giga City. De entre toda la gente y seres mecánicos, van saliendo Rifella y la renacida Iris; esta última trae puesta su armadura, la cual es un tanto parecida a la que solía usar, solo que los colores recuerdan mucho a la Ride Armor con la tuvo su batalla en el Final Weapon y que hay significativas diferencias en el diseño: en el peto ahora tiene una gema redonda de intenso color violeta, como si se tratara de una amatista. La faldilla que ahora usa es un tanto más corta, recta y no cubre el frente, por lo que deja a la vista gran parte de su traje blanco, esto se hizo con el objetivo de no limitar en nada su agilidad y la capacidad que tienen los reploids de batalla de escalar por grandes muros a base de saltos.

Otra cosa que puede notarse es que ahora hay dos cilindros purpuras a los costados de su cabeza, cuyo centro tienen gemas redondas violetas, de estos sale un visor obscuro que cubre por completo los ojos y parte de la nariz de Iris, sirviendo como herramienta auxiliar para la chica cuando quiera hacer un análisis en medio de una batalla.

Ambas reploids avanzaron por todo parque hasta llegar a la superficie flotante más aislada, es curioso como todas aquellas plataformas están entre conectadas gracias a una serie de resistentes puentes mecánicos. Justo ahí las estaba esperando Irregular con forma de una langosta marina. Toda su armadura es de color azul marino, suele atacar con unas poderosas tenazas pero al no encontrarse en batalla, sus armas están transformadas en un par manos. De forma muy fija va observando llegar a las recién llegadas, esos ojos rojizos están alertas ante cualquier mal movimiento que pueda suponer una amenaza.

-Es bueno verlas –dice aquel Irregular, bajando sus brazos- es un placer conocer a dos miembros de Void Force

-Je, me siento halagada –dice Rifella, dando una sonrisa ladeada- así que tú debes ser Toxic Lobster, yo soy Rifella y mi compañera es…

-Amethyst Lycoris –Iris interrumpe a la chica- no quisiera ser grosera pero tenemos poco tiempo antes de que la guardia de Kremastos venga a este punto cumpliendo con su rutina de vigilancia, así que nos gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que Hori quiere que hagamos?

-Jum…directo al punto, eh –Lobster mira a ambas- Hori sabe que entre los mercenarios que ha contratado hay un traidor, por lo que es muy probable que la escoria Hunter aparezca, lo que él quiere que hagan es que obtengan los chips de actualizaciones de batalla y, si pueden, eliminen ahí mismo al traidor antes de huir. Se les pagará el triple de lo acordado si lo logran

-Suena a un buen trato –dice Rifella- entonces cuenta con nosotras, nos encargaremos de todo

-Bien –Lobster asiente con su cabeza- nada de fallos o pueden despedirse de su paga, tampoco nos haremos responsables de que los Hunters las capturen o las retiren

-No te preocupes –dice Iris- estaremos muy bien preparadas

-Entonces nos veremos mañana a esta misma hora a las afueras de Tianna Camp –el Maverick se aleja caminando- buena suerte

Ambas dejaron que Lobster se retirara primero y después ellas empezaron a caminar por uno de los puentes a paso lento. La reploid castaña lleva una mano hacia el costado derecho de su cabeza, accionando un botón.

-Capitán ¿escuchó todo?

-Por supuesto –dice Nathan, vía transmisión- este trabajo será más pesado de lo que creíamos…Iris, no creo que sea adecuado para ti participar, es algo bastante peligroso, tienes poco tiempo de haber despertado y aun no perfeccionas del todo tus habilidades de batalla, no podrías ser rival para Hunters de alto rango

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, capitán –responde Iris- pero tengo que empezar a entender mis nuevas habilidades ¿qué mejor que en una situación real? Le ruego que me dé esta oportunidad

-Normalmente apoyaría esta clase de locuras –admite Rifella- pero no cuentas aun con la experiencia necesaria para pelear. Escucha, sé que puedes estar buscando venganza pero no vas a lograrlo si te arrojas así al peligro

-No, esto no es por venganza –dice Iris, estando muy seria- me importa poco lo que Zero haga ahora o lo que le ocurra, solo quiero probarme a mí misma que en verdad puedo serles de utilidad, sé que puede parecer un suicidio de mi parte y que solo deseen protegerme…solo no quiero cruzarme de nuevo de brazos al ver como las vidas de nuestros compañeros se pierden. Se los ruego, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes

-Está bien –dice Nathan- dejaré que seas parte de este trabajo junto con otros cinco miembros de Void Force que también participaran

-Además de que el vejestorio va a estar muy contento de ver la acción –dice Rifella- ya sabes, querrá ver que tan efectivo ha sido todo su trabajo

-Prometo que no los decepcionaré –dice Iris, sonriendo levemente- además aún conservo algunos datos de los Maverick Hunters cuando solía ser una de sus navegadoras, creo que eso podrá ser de mucha ayuda

-Lo será –dice Nathan- ahora mismo las teletransportemos de regreso a la base, deben prepararse muy bien para esta noche

Ambas chicas dijeron en un unísono "si, capitán" antes de ser transportadas. Lo que dejó pensando Nathan fueron las palabras de Iris con respecto a Zero, no lo expresaba pero aquello sí que lo dejo sorprendido. En verdad esperaba ambos no terminen siendo enemigos mortales una vez más.


	4. Ventisca indomable

**Autonomía binaria**

**Capítulo 3  
**

**Ventisca indomable**

El tren había salido a la hora señalada, en el primer cruce que estaba en medio de los bosques fue que los mercenarios iniciaron el atraco; saltando de sus escondites en los árboles y cayendo sobre los vagones, eran en total de veinte; algunos infectados con el virus, otros más actuando a voluntad propia. Aunque este hecho no importa mucho, ante los ojos del gobierno y de los Irregular Hunters, todos son Mavericks por igual.

Los dispositivos de seguridad del tren se accionaron, las torretas de los vagones empezaron atacar sin cesar a los invasores, pequeñas compuertas se abrieron y de ellas salieron Bomb Bees, Jammingers y Sine Fallers, estos Mechaniloids no son muy fuertes pero en enormes cantidades, como en esta ocasión, llegan a ser bastante problemáticos, todos van en dirección de sus objetivos, agrupándose de tal manera que ninguno pueda escapar saltando o retrocediendo.

-¡Esta sí que es una enorme bienvenida! –exclama uno de los mercenarios corpulentos, tomando firmemente su mazo entre sus manos- ¡acabemos con estas basuras!

Los Irregulares se organizaron de tal forma que los más ágiles y quienes atacaban a distancia se empezaron a encargar de los Mechaniloids aéreos, mientras que los más fuertes y lentos se fueron directamente contra las torretas. Rifella dio un fuerte impulso en el aire con ayuda de las turbinas de sus piernas, pasando entre sus enemigos al realizar muy ágiles cortes con dagas sobre todos sus enemigos, se podría decir que era la más rápida de los mercenarios de ser que una Irregular de armadura rosada y cabello verde la superaba; sus ataques a base de alargadas navajas son realmente veloces, no solo eso, se mueve con la misma agilidad que la de un ninja. Como tiene un visor que cubre la mitad superior de su rostro, no se puede distinguir sus facciones, además de que apenas si pueden verla, siendo lo más característico de esta Irregular su alargada coleta verde que termina en espiral.

Por su parte, Iris se había quedado sobre los vagones, deslizándose entre los enemigos a la vez que varios cortes hacia enfrente, si no puede alcanzar a un mechaniloid, lo que tiene que hacer es realizar varios cortes en el aire con tal crear ondas de energía que logran alcanzarlos y también destruir algunas torretas, parece ser que su estilo de pelea es muy parecido al que tenía su hermano, con la diferencia de que es más lenta y hay veces en que falla sus ataques, una clara señal de que le falta más experiencia y entrenamiento.

Ya una vez libre el camino, los mercenarios esperan un poco, casi sospechando que pronto los guardias de la carga aparecerán. Al darse cuenta de que no hay nadie más, algunos deciden adelantarse hacia la locomotora, otros se dedican a perforar algunas cubiertas de los vagones. Mientras tanto, Iris decidió quedarse atrás al comenzar analizar todo el tren completo, Rifella descendió hasta quedar a su lado, llevando su zurda a un costado de su cabeza.

-Gaia ¿Qué has podido detectar?

-Parece ser que ya no queda nadie en el tren –la voz de Gaia se escucha un tanto infantil y a la vez calmada- lo único que queda son los bloqueos de seguridad en los contenedores

-Predecible –dice Rifella- lo mejor será emprender la retirada ahora que podemos, Gaia, encárgate de los…

-Está listo –dice Iris, girándose hacia la peliverde- ya me encargué de los bloqueos, en el penúltimo vagón están los chips que Hori quiere y algunos tanques de energía que podrían sernos útiles, solo que si vamos a tomarlos debe ser ahora

-De eso no hay duda –se escucha la voz de Nathan en la transmisión- de acuerdo, vayan directamente a ese vagón

-Me aseguraré de traerlas de regreso a la base en cuanto consigamos todo lo que necesitamos –dice Gaia.

-Ya escuchaste I…digo, Lycoris –dice Rifella- ahora prepárate, te daré un pequeño aventón

Rifella se eleva un poco en el aire, pasa sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Iris, así que usando a máxima potencia sus propulsores, ambas vuelan a gran velocidad hacia el vagón señalado. La única de los mercenarios que pareció detenerse en cuanto vio esto fue aquella Irregular de armadura rosada. En cuanto ambas iban acercando a su destino, la reploid castaña extiende su brazo izquierdo con tal de hacer que su mano se vuelva un buster, sujetándolo con su diestra con tal de tener mejor precisión del tiro, así, cuando quedaron lo suficientemente cerca, el gran disparo de energía purpura se encargó de atravesar el casco sin ningún problema, el agujero es lo suficientemente grande para que ambas puedan descender al interior.

-Uff ese buster sí que es potente –dice la peliverde un tanto sorprendida- ¿por qué rayos no tengo uno de esos?

-Es aditamento experimental que el doctor decidió ponerle, no creo que te gustaría tener algo sin perfeccionar –dice Gaia- Iris, recuerda que solo tienes dos tiros más o cargarlo a su máxima capacidad con tal de disparar con el Dark Beam. Solo ten muy en cuenta que debes dejar que el buster se recargue para volver a usarlo

-El doctor me dijo sobre eso –responde la castaña, sonriendo levemente- no te preocupes, usaré mis ataques solo cuando sea muy necesario. En fin, creo que debemos empezar a llevarnos todo lo que necesitamos

-Ese campo de energía de los soportes hace interferencia con la señal, si quiero transportarlas hasta la base tenemos dos opciones: desactivarlo o coordinarme con Iris para que la señal sea lo suficiente fuerte.

-Voy más por la primera opción –dice la chica peliverde- andando

Las dos reploids caminan por el estrecho sendero que dejaban los apilados tanques de energía en sus soportes metálicos que emiten un campo de energía que impide que puedan ser teletransportados. Al fondo se ven unas compuertas cerradas por un candado electrónico que solo se abre al incrustar la clave en el panel, así que mientras Gaia hackea los mecanismos de los soportes, Iris fue directo al panel, presionando un botón de su visor con tal de hacer aparecer un teclado holográfico justo frente a ella, empezando a teclear con gran velocidad.

Mientras esto ocurre, cinco mercenarios que estaban en la locomotora ya estaban por hacerla cambiar de rumbo. No se esperan que una bomba cayera entre sus pies, emitiendo descargas eléctricas lo suficientemente poderosas que los noquean. Avanzando entre ellos estaba aquella Irregular rosada, quien se levanta su visor rebelando que no es otra más que Marino.

-Listo, chicos, me he encargado de la locomotora

Los tres Hunters pudieron escucharla claramente por medio de transmisión, estando realmente sorprendidos de oírla, no se esperaban que ella fuera aquel "contacto" del que Signas se refería.

-¿Marino? –dice X- pensé que habías dicho que tendrías una vida más honesta

-Jajaja vamos, X –responde Marino- ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo si puedo ayudar de forma extra oficial a los Hunters?

-Esto se pone cada vez más divertido –la voz de Axl se llena de emoción.

-Basta de plática –dice Zero- ¿qué hay de los otros mercenarios?

-Están muy distraídos buscando su recompensa, aunque pienso que deben darse prisa, vi a dos que fueron directo al vagón donde las cosas más valiosas están guardadas, sospecho que no van a tardar mucho antes de que pirateen el sistema de seguridad, así que es mejor que aprovechen que tienen la guardia baja

-Entendido –dice X- nosotros nos encargaremos del resto

Los tres Hunters están ahora sobre un gran túnel hecho de roca esperando, en cuanto el tren lo atravesó, saltaron directamente hasta quedar sobre uno de los vagones, claro que esto alertó a más de uno de los Irregulares que aún estaban vigilando, siendo Axl quien se adelanta y empieza a disparar hacia sus enemigos con sus pistolas, logrando derribar a tres. El gran Maverick que sostenía su martillo se apresuró a dar un gran salto directamente hacia sus enemigos con los brazos a todo lo alto con tal de dar un muy potente golpe, siendo ese su gran error; X atacó con un disparo cargado que impactó de lleno en el pecho de aquel corpulento Irregular haciéndolo retroceder, por si esto no fuera poco, Zero completó el ataque impulsarse contra el enemigo haciéndole un corte transversal que lo partió en dos.

Por su parte, tanto Iris como Gaia dieron un grito ahogado en cuanto detectaron a sus enemigos.

-¡Rifella, Iris, tienen que salir de ahí! –exclama la pequeña navegadora- ¡X, Zero y Axl, jamás podrán contra ellos!

-¡Maldita sea! –Rifella aprieta con fuerza sus puños- estábamos tan cerca…

-¡No importa, ustedes tienen que salir de ahí! –dice Nathan- ¡es una orden!

-Capitán…-dice Iris- estoy a nada de abrir estas compuertas, le pido que solo me dé un poco más de tiempo

-¡No, Iris, esto no es algo que deba discutirse, tienen que salir ahora, corren un grave peligro estando ahí!

-Si ella tiene la completa ayuda de Gaia será mucho más rápido que acaben el trabajo -dice Rifella- trataré de distraerlos tanto como pueda. Honestamente me niego a salir con las manos vacías de aquí –esboza una sonrisa ladeada- además de que es momento de decirle "hola" a ese maldito rubio engreído

-¡Rifella, no lo hagas! –grita el capitán.

Sin decir nada más, Rifella corta la transmisión corre hasta quedar debajo del agujero del vagón y sale de él dando un gran salto, volando directamente hacia los Hunters. Estos últimos se estaban encargando de los mercenarios que habían decidido salir a luchar, claro está que aun siendo muchos no eran rivales para los elementos más fuertes de los Irregular Hunters, así que iban cayendo rápidamente.

-¡Zero, a tu derecha¡ –exclama Layer.

El reploid rojo no tardó en girarse a dicha dirección a la vez que se impulsa hacia un lado esquivando un tornado formado de viento cortante, lo mismo hicieron X y Axl. Rifella se impulsó directamente contra el reploid rojo, este muy apenas pudo actuar rápido e interponer su sable contra las dagas de su enemiga, al mismo tiempo que intenta plantar los pies sobre la superficie donde está ya que va siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por el impulso. X no pierde tiempo en comenzar dar una serie de disparos directamente con la chica de viento, así que Rifella se ve obligada a apartarse tan pronto como puede. Ahora era Axl quien se encarga de seguirla con ayuda de sus turbinas a la vez que la ataca, la reploid verde hace movimientos en zigzag a la vez que procura mantener su distancia entre ambos, tenía muy en mente que joven pistolero también domina el aire así que debe ser cuidadosa. Extrañamente Rifella se sentía muy emocionada de volver a enfrentarse a enemigos tan fuertes después de mucho tiempo, incluso tiene una gran sonrisa de emoción dibujada en el rostro, sin embargo, bien sabe que no debe caer en esta batalla, es momento de probar que tanto ha mejorado en todo este tiempo.


	5. Impulso erróneo

**Autonomía binaria**

**Capítulo 4**

**Impulso erróneo**

Mientras Rifella estaba luchando, tanto Gaia como Iris seguían tratando de descifrar el código de seguridad del compartimiento de los chips, su trabajo en conjunto hace que esta labor sea mucho más rápida, nunca antes se habían enfrentado a códigos de seguridad tan complicados, viendo ahí la razón por la que se tardan tanto. Por fin, después de unos minutos, el led verde del panel se encendió y la compuerta se abrió de par en par, así que la chica no tardó en sacar varias cajas rectangulares transparentes donde los chips están guardados, colocándolos con cuidado sobre el suelo.

-¡Bien! –la castaña sonríe de forma entusiasta- Gaia te encargo que…

Se interrumpió así misma al detectar que una bomba había sido arrojada al vagón, así que tuvo que apresurarse a impulsarse hacia ella a la vez que activa su sable, realizando un rápido movimiento curvo hacia arriba con el que hizo rebotar la bomba por el agujero de donde vino, observando como destellos eléctricos se liberan en cuanto estalla. Una vez libre el camino, Iris da un gran salto hacia arriba cayendo justo a un lado de agujero, pero no contaba con que Marino la atacara con dos ágiles cortes que van directo a su pecho, la chica logró bloquear con éxito uno de los ataques al interponer su sable aunque el segundo le dio de lleno y la hizo perder un momento el equilibrio, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Pero el ataque no finalizaba ahí, la reploid ninja ahora apareció detrás de ella, plantándole una patada de lleno en la espalda que la envió varios metros adelante, así que la reploid castaña cae al suelo bocabajo apretando con fuerza sus dientes y sus parpados ante el dolor.

-Por un momento pensé que me darías más trabajo por como rebotaste mi bomba –dice Marino- en fin, la diversión se acaba aquí

La reploid rosada se aproxima muy velozmente hacia su oponente, está última se estaba levantando tan pronto como pudo, al menos hasta quedar de cuclillas, su visor de nuevo le avisa en qué dirección y a cuanta distancia está su atacante, por lo que en el último segundo dio un salto, al mismo tiempo que usa todas sus fuerzas de sus brazos al realizar un gran corte en el aire que generó una onda de energía vertical que fue directo hacia Marino. Dado su agilidad, la reploid ninja pudo esquivar por muy poco aquella onda al impulsarse hacia su izquierda, muy consciente de que está a la orilla del vagón.

-Marino sonríe de medio labio- así que después de todo tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga ¿eh?

Iris había caído sobre la superficie del vagón con las piernas un tanto flexionadas, sosteniendo con ambas manos el mango de su sable.

-No eres la única que ha venido preparada, aun con los Hunters aquí, no evitarás que nos llevemos lo que hemos venido a buscar

-Jajaja debo darte crédito, niña –la ninja cierra un momento sus ojos- para ser una novata de Void Force has resultado ser en verdad osada, admiro eso, aunque necesitarás mucho más si quieres ganar

Eso sí que hizo que la castaña le diera un sobresalto; se supone que nadie sabe que es una novata de su grupo ¿cómo es que ella lo supo? Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Marino abre sus parpados, volviendo a desaparecer de la vista de Iris, así que a los pocos segundos, los fugaces ataques comenzaron de nuevo, la castaña apenas si podía bloquearlos, aunque varios de ellos lograron darle en los hombros, los costados del cuerpo y los brazos.

Mientras esto ocurre, Rifella forma una ventisca de viento cortante que rodea por completo su cuerpo, yendo directamente contra el Hunter pelirrojo. Lo que Axl hace es cambiar las propiedades de sus armas, utilizando una que con la que forma un gran escudo octagonal conocido como Gaea Shield con el que logra bloquear el ataque. Rifella estaba haciendo pedazos el escudo, además de hacer a Axl retroceder rápidamente en el aire, ya casi podía saborear el triunfo sobre este joven reploid, su espíritu de lucha volvía a arder como antes. Sin embargo, todo su entusiasmo se esfumó en cuanto sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, quedando suspendida en el aire. Lo que había ocurrido es que Zero había utilizado un arma especial llamada Dark Hold, deteniendo el tiempo alrededor de Rifella, aprovechando que su oponente estaba distraída y que ella misma se estaba aproximando a su rango de alcance.

Tanto X como Axl se encargaron de disparar directamente hacia la chica, así que cuanto el tiempo volvió a correr, todos los impactos le dieron. La reploid de viento no hizo más que dar fuertes gritos de dolor, cayendo de espaldas sobre la superficie metálica del vagón a la vez que el viento a su alrededor se dispersa en cosa de segundos. Sus parpados son fuertemente apretados al igual que sus dientes, el dolor sí que era intenso pero aun podía seguir luchando, solo que en cuanto abrió los ojos, pudo ver como la punta del sable de Zero estaba muy cerca de su garganta, el Hunter rojo solo la estaba observando fijamente, alerta a cualquier movimiento en falso.

-H-hey…miren a quien tenemos aquí –dice Rifella, sonriendo levemente- sí que te has vuelto más fuerte

-Se acabó, Rifella –dice Zero- ríndete, no te daré otra oportunidad

Por su parte, Axl cae de pie justo a un lado de X, observando toda la escena con cierta confusión.

-¿Acaso se conocen?

-X asiente con su cabeza- creí que ya no quedaban más sobrevivientes de la Replifuerza, Rifella muy probablemente sea la última

Una repentina explosión llamó la atención de todos los presentes, ocurrió justo donde Marino está combatiendo con Iris, así que la reploid de viento no perdió tiempo al temer lo peor; de su cuerpo salió liberada una gran presión de aire que empujó a los tres Hunters unos cuantos metros a la distancia y le dio el impulso suficiente para elevarse, así que tan pronto como pudo se dirige a donde se encuentra su compañera.

Lo que había ocurrido es que Marino buscó la forma de romper la defensa de Iris al arrojarle una bomba, la castaña iba a hacerla rebotar con la ayuda de su sable, no obstante, dicha acción fue interrumpida en cuanto la reploid ninja le arrojo tres kunais electrificados que se clavaron en su brazo, así que aparte de herirla, no pudo controlar bien sus acciones y la explosión le dio de frente. Iris fue impulsada hacia el siguiente vagón, su cuerpo todavía rebotó un par de veces y rodó sobre la cubierta antes de detenerse, su armadura no recibió tanto daño aunque el visor quedó agrietado. Marino estaba ya preparando para volver atacar, tuvo que detenerse al saltar a la izquierda, esquivando varias ventiscas producidas por Rifella, así que ahora la batalla era entre las dos.

-¡Iris! –exclama Gaia con preocupación- ¿estás bien? Haz un reporte de daños

-Estoy bien…no es necesario…-la castaña se levanta poco a poco- ¿lograste obtener los chips?...

-Pude obtener todos los que sacaste… -da un grito ahogado- ten cuidado, los Hunters están a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia de ustedes

Iris se queda pensando un poco, transforma su mano izquierda en un buster empezando a cargarlo, apuntándolo en dirección en donde vienen sus enemigos, con la diestra pudo presionar un botón que estaba a un costado de su visor.

-¡Rifella, a mí señal necesito que me saques de aquí!

-¡Cuenta conmigo!

Claro que esto no pasó por alto por las navegadoras, de inmediato captaron lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¡tengan cuidado! –grita Alia- ¡el enemigo va atacar con…!

Justo en ese momento el Dark Beam fue liberado, su potencia era tal que iba arrasando por completo con todo lo que tenía en su camino, los tres reploids se vieron obligados a saltar fuera de los vagones si querían evitar el impacto. Olvidadas y dolorosas memorias volvían a la memoria de Zero con ver aquel ataque, la única vez que se enfrentó contra algo similar fue aquel día que por primera vez se cuestionó su deber como Irregular Hunter. No podía estar equivocado, solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de hacer semejante cosa, ni el mismo se podría creer que esto estuviera pasando, mejor dicho, se negaba a creerlo hasta comprobarlo, aun con su mente tan confusa, su cuerpo reaccionó solo con tal de no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo de pie, con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Al alzar su mirada, claramente vio como ambas chicas de Void Force iban alejándose por el aire, ni siquiera dudó, se dispuso a seguirlas al impulsarse tan rápido como podía.

Mientras esto ocurría, las dos fugitivas estaban en completo silencio que no duró mucho al romperse con las risotadas de Rifella, poco después se le unió Iris, habían salido "airosas" de su primera misión juntas.

-Jajajaja demonios, por un momento pensé que no saldríamos de esa

-De hecho creí yo sí creí que eso pasaría…-admite Iris- creo que el capitán va a matarnos…pero –cierra sus ojos, empezándose a reír entre dientes- ¡fue muy divertido!

-¡Así es, ya estás entendiendo lo divertidas que son las misiones! –baja su cabeza, sonriéndole muy ampliamente a la castaña- has demostrado mantenerte bien en batalla, algún día serás tan buena peleadora como lo fue tu hermano –da una sonrisa ladeada- además de que fuimos capaces de burlar a los legendarios Maverick Hunters ¡me hubiera gustado ver la cara de ese maldito engreído!

-No festejen tan pronto –la voz de Nathan se escucha por el transmisor- aún no están fuera de peligro. Gaia ¿puedes teletransportarlas ahora?

-Claro, la señal está algo inestable pero podré hacerlo con ayuda de Iris, creo que esto ocurre como medio de evitar que los mercenarios escapen

-Entonces permíteme ayudarte –dice la castaña, llevando ambas manos a los costados de su visor.

-Procuren hacerlo ya, puede que uno de esos idiotas no está siguiendo ahora –dice Rifella, inflando un poco sus mejillas.

En cosa de segundos, las dos fueron teletransportadas de regreso a su base, solo que no contaban que Zero estuvo siguiéndolas todo el tiempo, manteniendo su distancia con tal de evitar ser detectado. Solo se detuvo en cuando vio que ambas desaparecieron, llevando una mano al costado de su casco.

-¿Pudiste capturar las coordenadas de a donde se fueron, Layer?

-No –responde la navegadora- parece ser que utilizaron un bloqueo en la señal como la que usamos en la base con tal de evitar infiltraciones del enemigo

-…Ya veo –se limita a decir Zero- entonces será mejor que vuelva a base

-Aunque si pude analizarlas por completo cuando estaban en el tren, utilicé el nuevo programa de análisis en cuanto detectamos que utilizarían aquel devastador ataque, te mostraré los resultados en cuanto regreses

-Buen trabajo, entonces transpórtame de regreso


	6. Decisiones riesgosas

**Autonomía binaria**

**Capítulo 5**

**Decisiones riesgosas**

Conseguidos los chips, las dos chicas fueron al Tianna Camp a hacer entrega a Toxic Lobster, además de que se le dijo que la traidora había sido Marino, con quien no pudieron acabar. Concluido el trato, el Irregular les entregó dos maletines grises, tres sub tanques de energía y un pequeño disco plateado con información que les dijo a ambas que no debía ser vista hasta después de tres días de todo este incidente, no hubo tiempo de explicaciones, debían ser breves para evitar cualquier sorpresa desagradable.

Pasaron los tres días, Nathan le entregó el disco a Gaia para que pudiera reproducirlo. Con respecto a ella, se nota que es una navegadora que tiene una apariencia de una niña de alrededor de los ocho o diez años, su cabello añil es corto, alrededor de su cara tiene unos alargados mechones y un flequillo puntiagudo cubre toda su frente. Sus grandes ojos azules parecen muy atentos a cualquier mínimo detalle del lugar donde está, tal parece que es una navegadora bastante cuidadosa en lo que hace. Tiene un traje azul de tono muy pálido cubriendo todo su cuerpo. La armadura que lleva puesta tiene el aspecto de un vestido azul marino que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sus hombreras le dan un aspecto un tanto aglobado, el resto parece una manga larga un tanto holgada. Por último, se nota una diadema azulada de extremos blancos que tiene una antena sobresaliendo de la parte superior y un micrófono curvo que da justo frente a sus labios.

La joven navegadora reprodujo el disco, en la gran pantalla se mostró la imagen de un reploid (posiblemente) completamente cubierto por las sombras al no querer revelar su identidad, aunque todos los presentes sabían que el nombre del desconocido es Hori.

-Hola, miembros de Void Force, sabía que ustedes cumplirían exitosamente con la misión, sospechábamos que Marino era la traidora desde que escuchamos los rumores de que trabajaba para los Hunters, si esto resulta cierto, entonces estarán viendo este disco.

La voz Hori se escucha un tanto distorsionada, haciendo todo lo posible con tal de ocultar su verdadera identidad y está de más decir que "Hori" muy posiblemente sea un alias.

-Los he contactado ahora ya que tengo otro trato que ofrecerles: verán, nos hemos enterado que el centro de investigación de Arcadia está desarrollando un programa inteligente hecho a base de pura energía, como supondrán, le han pedido ayuda al profesor Gaudile para el desarrollo del mismo. No puedo decirles más por ahora debido a que si este disco cae en manos equivocadas, no quiero dar en evidencia que tanto sé sobre el proyecto. Ahora, lo que quiero que hagan es que se infiltren al laboratorio de Gaudile de la forma más sigilosa posible, quiero que consigan toda la información que el profesor tenga acerca de este proyecto, sabemos que él es un genio en computación, así que contarían con un miembro de mi grupo que los auxilie en ese aspecto.

Esto último hizo que el capitán frunciera el ceño, esto es una mala señal.

-Si la misión es exitosa, el pago será de seiscientos mil Zenny, además de tres paquetes de equipos de las nuevas refacciones que han salido para los reploids. Si deciden aceptar el trato, deben dejar la respuesta en el lugar de siempre.

Terminada la grabación, Gaia sacó el disco, colocándolo en un compartimiento especial donde este es destruido. El capitán se quedó pensando acerca de este trato, no era el único, también estaban presentes Tao, Iris y Rifella.

-Esto será una misión muy peligrosa –dice Nathan- ya sé a quienes mandar para esto, lo que me preocupa es que esa persona que Hori mandará a "ayudarnos"

-Entonces simplemente debemos negarnos –dice Iris- es obvio que se trata de una trampa

-Jajaja…Iris –dice Tao- ese es el menor de nuestras preocupaciones, lo que más nos preocupa es que si Hori ya está mandando a uno de sus hombres a auxiliarnos, quiere decir que esas "constantes misiones" no serán más que una forma de decirnos que "somos del mismo grupo ahora"

-Exactamente –dice Nathan- nosotros tenemos la política de no meterse en misiones riesgosas de índole gubernamental

-¿Pero? –la castaña se gira hacia Nathan, observándolo fijamente.

Sintiendo aquella mirada, el capitán se gira hacia la reploid regresándole la mirada, era curioso que justo ahora los ojos de aquel gran reploid mostraran cierto brillo de esperanza.

-En esta ocasión ha pasado algo inusual: Gaudille está involucrado

-¿Gaudille? –Iris lo mira estando un tanto confundida.

-El profesor Gaudille es uno de los principales genios que trabajan en el laboratorio de los Force metal –explica Tao- además de ser un experto acerca de las teorías de energía. Es un científico que jamás usaría sus inventos con fines bélicos, por lo que si decidió aceptar, quiere decir que este proyecto tan secreto va a traerle a los reploids muy gratos beneficios

Rifella no tardó en cruzarse de brazos y en torcer sus labios ante una mueca de desagrado, ya se esperaba algo así.

-Sabía que ansiabas poner tus enormes garras en lo que sea que estén creando, vejestorio, eres taaaaaaan fácil de leer

-No lo culpes, Rif –dice Nathan, llevando una mano a su barbilla, sujetándola un poco- un programa hecho a base de pura energía... me doy una idea de que puede ser, precisamente por eso debemos involucrarnos, son más que obvias las intenciones de Hori, así que le seguiremos el juego a la vez que procuraremos de que el programa no caiga en manos equivocadas

-…tanta altura empieza afectarte a la cabeza, capitán –dice Rifella, estando notoriamente molesta- ¿por qué habríamos de hacer eso? ¿recuerdas la última vez que intentamos "socorrer a los pobrecitos humano y reploids"? casi nos matan, lo mismo va a ocurrir ahora si decidimos meternos en algo tan peligroso

-Entiendo tu posición –responde el capitán- no obstante, este proyecto puede significar el fin de la Guerra Irregular de una vez por todas. No digo que quisiera volver a ser tratado como un portador del orden y la paz, solo quisiera contribuir a por fin tener que acabar con esta locura. Pero dejaré bien en claro que si ustedes no están de acuerdo con esto, entonces nos mantendremos afuera de todo lo relacionado con esto y de Hori

-Siempre tan sensible, Nath…-Tao da un profundo suspiro, negando con la cabeza- vamos a perdernos una oportunidad única

-Yo opino lo mismo que el capitán –Gaia se va acercando, esbozando una ligera sonrisa- hasta ahora hemos hecho trabajos con tal de sostenernos por nuestra propia cuenta, sin embargo, si aquello hará que el virus quede eliminado por completo –se detiene junto a Tao- ¿Por qué no dar nuestra pequeña ayuda con eso? ¿No fue para eso que el Dr. Cain formó la Replifuerza en primer lugar? De no haber sido por ese deseo, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí ahora

-¡Agh! –Rifella patalea un poco- ¡tenías que decir eso! –infla sus mejillas- ¡pero aun así me niego!

-Jajaja bueno –Nathan posa su mirada en Iris- has estado muy callada, Iris ¿qué es lo que tu opinas?

La castaña observaba a cada uno de sus compañeros, no es que no quisiera dar su opinión, lo que ocurre es que cada palabra le hacía tener en su mente los limitados recuerdos que poseía acerca de su tiempo siendo una simple navegadora, recordaba aquellos ideales que tanto respetaba de sus antiguos compañeros, lo que la hicieron creer en una justicia pura, ver aquel orgullo que sienten los guerreros al ser ellos los héroes que luchan por perseverarla…Pero no tardó mucho en acordarse de todo lo sucedido en aquel incidente donde vio como todos a los que conocía perecían, lo que sintió al enterarse de lo ocurrido con su hermano, revivir en su mente su propia muerte y, sobre todo, saber cómo acabó todo aquello. La mirada de Iris se ensombreció bastante, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, abriendo un poco sus labios con tal de dar su respuesta.

-Necesito pensarlo, capitán, ahora tengo que ir a entrenar, necesito mejorar si es que va a elegirme en la próxima misión

Ni siquiera esperó a escuchar una confirmación de su superior, Iris simplemente se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del cuarto de control, apretando con fuerza sus puños mientras se iba. Los presentes decidieron dejarla ir, la entendían muy bien, por lo mismo sabían que debían darle su espacio, al menos por ahora.

* * *

Muy poco del cargamento del tren pudo recuperarse, claramente se pudieron dar cuenta que lograron llevarse varios chips importantes, cosa que dejó sorprendido a más de uno, se supone que el candado electrónico del compartimiento era imposible de irrumpir. Por lo que ahora los Hunters (y Marino) están reunidos de nuevo en el cuarto de control del cuartel general, Layer iba a mostrando en pantalla la información obtenida acerca de aquellas dos mercenarias que lograron escapar.

-Vendaval Rifella –dice la navegadora- antiguo miembro de la Replifuerza, siendo parte de la brigada aérea de la misma, mientras estuvo activa, obtuvo el rango B. Se creía que había perecido en el incidente de Eurasia junto con otros ex miembros registrados que fueron retirados o destruidos.

-Es una verdadera lástima que se haya vuelto Irregular –dice Signas.

-Pero aun podríamos convencerla ¿no es así? –dice X- puede que…

-No lo hará –interviene Zero- la conozco, preferirá morir antes de rendirse o unírsenos, lo sabes muy bien

-…es cierto –el reploid azul baja su mirada- realmente no quisiera que fuera retirada

-Amigo, esa clase de pensamientos harán que te maten un día de estos –dice Axl- creo que simplemente no hay remedio si es tan cabeza dura

-Pero tú eres igual, Axl –dice Pallette- antes estabas en el bando incorrecto, creo que eres el menos indicado para juzgarla

-¡Hey, no hay comparación! –el joven Hunter se sobresalta- ¡esa tipa y su compañera casi nos destrozan con ese potente ataque, yo jamás intenté hacer pedazos a Zero!

-Hablando de eso –dice Zero- Layer ¿Qué información tienes acerca de la otra fugitiva?

-No hay registros sobre ella en la base de datos, parece que fue recién construida. Los análisis muestran que no es un reploid común; puede ser capaz de cambiar de armadura, el buster que utiliza capta parte de la energía que ella genera con tal de dar tan devastadores ataques, aunque teniendo muy limitados disparos

-Por lo que si la volvemos a ver, es muy seguro que tenga un mejor equipamiento y control de su arma –dice X.

-Yo puedo ayudar con información respecto a la identidad de esa chica –dice Marino, llevando una mano a la cintura- se llama Amethyst Lycoris; es una novata que acaba de integrarse a un grupo de mercenarios llamado Void Force, es más que obvio saber que Rifella pertenece al mismo. Es por eso que hay tan información sobre ella.

Los presentes escuchaban con atención a la peliverde, siendo Zero quien presta especial atención a lo que dice.

-Sobre Void Force sé es un grupo que se caracteriza por actuar como "fantasmas", nadie ha podido saber dónde se encuentra su base, a lo que yo sospecho que es aérea y que posiblemente se encuentre en constante movimiento…-se queda pensando un poco- ahora que recuerdo, se decía que uno de sus miembros estuvo trabajando para el Dr. Psyche durante un tiempo, solo que este desapareció junto con una gran cantidad de materiales y datos para la construcción de un potente núcleo de energía

-Así que Void Force está trabajando para Hori –dice Signas- lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es atinar su siguiente movimiento y…

Esto fue todo lo que el reploid rojo se mantuvo en silencio, ajeno completamente a lo que sucede en el cuarto de control, todo su interior está hecho una gran mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que no puede calmar, es increíble que su rostro se mantenga inmutable ante esto. Aun con sus emociones tan confundidas, tenía bien en claro una sola cosa: descubrir la verdad a toda costa.

* * *

**Hola chicos, de nuevo estoy aquí hablandoles, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, pido disculpas por los retrasos del mismo TxT. Todo a punta a que esta serie se hará más larga de lo que esperaba si todo sale bien, sino, pues será solo una pequeña mini serie jejejeje. En fin, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas y demás chunches que suelen dejar, se los agradeceré muchisimo, además de que contribuyen a que siga subiendo está clase de proyectos raros jajajaja. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
